Un regalo adecuado
by Daniel99
Summary: El tiempo puede acabarse, por eso Hikari no debe perder un minuto más. (Fic navideño y regalo para Monoazul) Que pasen lindas fiestas.


Antes de que lean este fic de 1079 palabras, me disculpo por esta ausencia de nueve meses, les aseguro que al escribir este fic las ganas de escribir volvieron, así que no se sorprendan que dentro de poco reinicie mis actividades, y no solo será de Digimon, no amigos.

Ahora, este es un **regalo de Navidad** para **Monoazul**. Espero que te guste, y te deseo Feliz Navidad y a todos quienes leerán esta historia.

Sin nada más que decir, disfrútenlo…

* * *

 **El regalo adecuado**

Había comenzado el día de la mejor manera: se levantó una hora antes de lo habitual; preparó café caliente para ella y su hermano; sin hacer el mayor ruido posible cogió las últimas galletas de chocolate en caja que había en uno de los cajones de la cocina; y estaba a punto de comenzar su serie favorita.

Simplificando, para Hikari Yagami, era un buen inicio de la semana anterior a la Navidad; siempre era su hermano quien terminaba casi todo el desayuno los domingos, así que rompió esa costumbre al menos por una vez.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que…

—Buenos días. —Su voz sonó muy cansada, pero si no fuese así sería muy extraño para ella ver a su hermano levantarse sin ánimos de volver a dormir.

— ¡Buenos días! —Saludó con una sonrisa que a veces lograba sacar una de su hermano. Amplió más la suya cuando notó la mirada fija de Taichi en su café. —Hay más en la cafetera, debe seguir caliente.

—Gracias… —Parecía querer decir algo, pero decidió primero servirse una de taza de café. Dio un sorbo y sintió su cuerpo relajarse. Adoraba el café hecho por su hermana, no con mucha azúcar para no perder el sabor del café. Ya lo había intentado él muchas veces, pero nunca pudo acercarse a ese sabor. Con la taza en sus manos y viendo el televisor desde la cocina, preguntó: — ¿Y encontraste un buen regalo para tu amigo secreto?

Hikari abrió sus ojos como platos al mismo instante que por poco escupe su café.

— ¡Oh no! —Esto hizo que Taichi sonriera de manera floja.

— ¿Aún no lo tienes? —A Taichi le gustaba ver a su hermana nerviosa; son pocas las veces que la veía levantarse de una manera sobresaltada y agitando las manos con señal de preocupación.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Lo olvidé!

Fue hace dos semanas cuando los chicos digielegidos acordaron un intercambio navideño. Claro estaba el tema del dinero, por eso razón no serpia un regalo costoso ni tan barato para no generar disconformidad de los demás.

—El intercambio es dentro de una semana. Si quieres puedo ayudarte, pero para eso tendrás que decirme para quién es el regalo.

Esa opción no estaba en su lista de ideas para salvarse de esta. Además, ella misma fue quien se metió en este lío, y sería quien lo resolvería.

—Gracias, pero necesito hacer eso por mi cuenta —Tras esto, Hikari se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. ¡Necesitaba una idea pronto!

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— ¡Algo se me ocurrirá! —Sin nada más que decir, se despidió de su hermano y salió del departamento a paso veloz.

* * *

Estaba en la puerta del departamento de su amigo, lo había llamado apenas salió de su edificio.

Se le había ocurrido una idea, una bastante buena sin un plan de respaldo. Hoy es el único para saber cuál sería el regalo adecuado para Takeru Takaishi.

Cuando abrió la puerta, no pudo evitar un suspiro.

— ¡Hola! —Ver a su amigo saludarlo con una sonrisa y un abrazo, la hizo pensar en que él no tendría la menor idea de que este sería un día muy largo.

— ¿Y por dónde comenzamos? — Preguntó Takeru al ver tantas tiendas en el centro comercial.

—Quizás por una que te guste —Respondió Hikari tratando de no sonar nerviosa; si su amigo descubre el plan, entonces esto será un desastre para ella.

—Bueno, pensaba en darle un vistazo a una tienda de arriba. Me pareció ver algo llamativo.

— ¡Muy bien! —Lo sostuvo por el brazo y se dirigieron al segundo piso— ¿Y qué fue lo que te llamó tanta la atención?

— ¡Oh, ya verás! Creo que a ti también te gustará —Respondió Takeru dejando a Hikari pensativa.

* * *

Nunca pensó que una tienda de cuadros la ensimismaría demasiado. Todos estaban muy juntos, pero ninguno dejaba de sorprenderlo. Desde pequeños con rostros de animales hasta grandes con paisajes como muelles.

Después de ver uno con un personaje pescando en un lago, había olvidado la presencia de Takeru, y fue él quien le sugirió venir acá.

Aunque la tienda era muy grande, encontrarlo le tomó segundos. Estaba observando uno con un campo verde con un bosque de fondo. Tenía la mano en la barbilla, quieto como un gato observando a un ratón, no parpadeó durante el tiempo que lo contemplaba.

Hikari se posicionó junto a él examinando el cuadro también, y no tardó por qué su amigo estaba observándolo. Le recordaba aquel día donde creyeron que sería el último en el digimundo. Takeru había llorado mucho ese día, asegurado que no había posibilidad de volver. Y entonces pensó cuando maduro es él ahora a sus 16 años.

Con cuidado tomó la mano libre de Takeru, causándole sorpresa. Hikari se limitó a sonreírle, comprendiendo lo que pensaba en esos instantes. El rubio no hizo algo más que devolverle el gesto y decirle que había mucho por recorrer. Pero para la castaña ya estaba claro cuál sería el mejor regalo para su amigo.

* * *

Faltaban seis horas para el 25 de Diciembre, y todos estaban reunidos en un parque. Acordaron que serpia allí donde harían el intercambio.

Taichi fue el primero en entregar el regalo, precisamente a Koushiro. Con ese mismo valor los demás también lo hicieron.

Hikari sabía que no podía esperar más; su regalo pesaba mucho y esconderlo era algo difícil.

Caminó directamente hacia Takeru, quien ya entregó el regalo a su amigo correspondido.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! —Con esa sonrisa que la caracteriza y que Takeru, secretamente, le gustaba, Hikari le entregó el lienzo que tenía entre sus manos, que hasta ahora no mostraba lo pintado.

Takeru trató de darle un abrazo, pero Hikari le advirtió sobre el lienzo. Con una sonrisa boba, el chico aceptó el realgo, y lo volteó para contemplarlo.

Su rostro cambió de expresión al ver lo obsequiado por su amiga. Intentaba procesar la información mientras examinaba el regalo. Es el mismo dibujo que vio hace una semana en aquella tienda. Obviamente Hikari no la compró, era muy costoso.

Encontró la lógica cuando vio las manos de la chica con puntos de pintura acrílica. Takeru simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—No debiste…

— ¡Sí debí! Y créeme cuando te digo que valió la pena hacerlo.

El rubio soltó una sonrisa, mientras con cuidado abrazaba a su amiga. Hikari soltó un suspiro de alivio al notar que le gustó. Fue muy tonto de su parte al alarmarse. Ya no le importaba el regalo que recibiera; le alegraba mucho verlo feliz.


End file.
